A Game of Chess
by treealchemy
Summary: An outtake from A New Path but able to be read alone. Ron plays chess against Harry who is assisted my Voldemort.


A New Path

AN: This was originally a scene from A New Path but I decided it was a bit too silly. That said I still wanted to share it with my readers. So here it is, extended, Ron playing chess against Harry who is assisted my Voldemort.

.

CHAPTER 6 OUTTAKE - A Game of Chess

.

.

The whole of Gryffindor was parked out to see the match. Harry versus Ron.

Harry stared at the square before him, deep in thought, while Ron wore a smug grin watching him.

.

_"Harry? Harry? Why are you ignoring me?"_ Came the mental voice of Voldemort for only Harry to hear.

_"Ssh. I'm trying to concentrate."_

_"Chess?"_

_"Yeah? So?"_

_"You won't win."_

_"Yes I will."_

_"No you won't."_

_"Will you be quiet."_

_"What's the ante?"_

_"I don't know what you mean."_

_"You're clearly playing for something, tell me and I might help you."_

_"Fine. Ron's bet me what he overheard about me at St Mungos."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Do I look like a Black?"_

_"What?"_

_"Nevermind. Yes, seriously."_

_"And if you lose?"_

_"Do you really want to know?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I have to tell Dumbledore I love him. Kiss and everything."_

_"You're going to lose."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are. No don't move that one. Good. Move the rook there ... the castle."_

_"You don't have to talk down to me."_

_"Do you even know the rules? You clearly don't know the names."_

_"Yes I know the rules. ...Just maybe not all of them. Ron mentioned a new thing earlier that I swear he made up."_

_"You're useless. Just do what I say."_

_"I'm going to owe you something, aren't I?"_

_"Of course, now shush. I have to work out how to save this wretched game."_

_"It's not that bad."_

_"No, it's terrible. Ron may still win. How long have you been playing? How many moves?"_

_"Um, maybe ten, twelve."_

_"You are worthless at chess. How could you possibly mess up so bad so quickly?"_

_"I think praise that I've not lost already is more appropriate."_

_"..."_

_"Voldemort?"_

_"I'm thinking."_

_"Don't wear yourself out."_

_"You will pay for that but for now move your queen, Ron's bishop is unprotected."_

_"Done."_

_"I can see that. I can also see that Ron is a Very good chess player. I didn't think he would realise that move so quickly. You should have warned me."_

_"Mental shrug, meaning everyone seems brilliant at chess to me."_

_"I can imagine."_

_"So, the next move?"_

_"Quiet. I can see a way to end this but I think the young man can too. ...We'll just have to try. King to, do you know chess speak?"_

_"No."_

_"Okay. King one diagonal space forward and left."_

_"Like that?"_

_"Yes. Though, I'm pretty sure Ron wouldn't let you take back a move if you got it wrong so ask before you move if you're not sure."_

_"Got it. Ron looks puzzled."_

_"Probably because he didn't expect you to suddenly know how to play."_

_"Good thing he doesn't know about you. He'd call it cheating."_

_"It is cheating."_

_"Are you complaining?"_

_"No. I always cheat."_

_"Ha! I'll remember that and repeat it back at the most embarrassing time, you do realise that?"_

_"And you will most likely suffer for it. Bishop back, no the other one, back two by two right. Now stop distracting me."_

_"Hey, this is my game and you were distracting me."_

_"I can stop if you like?"_

_"No need for rash actions. I can be quiet."_

_"No you can't. When you're quiet it's because something's about to happen. Usually a prank."_

_"To be fair, Lucius looked hilarious with neon pink hair."_

_"That's beside the point."_

_"Admit it. The mohican sealed the deal."_

_"Hh"_

_"Was that a supressed laugh? And in my head at that?"_

_"Shush child. Third pawn from the left, two forward. But yes it was funny however I do remember telling you not to leave our quarters. Out of interest, where did you find a wand? I had yours at the time."_

_"Draco."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't worry. He didn't see me. I got Dinky to borrow it."_

_"You got your house elf to steal a wand?"_

_"Not steal. I gave it back. By the way, did Lucius ever find out who did it?"_

_"You are evil. I am so proud. Yes. Sort of. Draco was forced to clean the owlery by hand without magic and apparently he didn't know why. This would explain it."_

_"Ah, I love it when a plan comes together. Oh! Ron's staring at me. Next move?"_

_"Same as before with the pawn first on the right."_

_"Um, okay. Doesn't that leave me open to attack?"_

_"Move it."_

_"Done. Still?"_

_"No. You will see."_

_"Ron's done, next?"_

_"Queen. Do you see it?"_

_"No."_

_"You are hopeless. Move right by one. Ha! Say Check."_

"Check."

_"Ron's staring at me."_

_"That's because you've practically won. He may not be able to move for a win. I can't see one. It's check mate in two moves."_

_"He's moved his king. Now what?"_

_"Rook left by eight."_

_"His ears have gone red."_

_"I noticed. We have won. One move, he won't be able to do it."_

_"Hermione's shaking her head. Oo that glare. I think she suspects you."_

_"She probably does, now the Weasley's made his final move so queen by one. Do you see it?"_

_"Yep. That's right? Do I place it?"_

_"Yes and your cruel streak is showing. Stop toying with your 'friend' and put the piece down."_

_"I win!"_

_"I won."_

_"We win!"_

"Checkmate Ron."

_"Cruel but nice. Now claim your winnings."_

_"Not in front of everyone."_

_"True. Take this someplace else. Why would the whole of Gryffindor watch a chess match?"_

_"Because it's me. There were stakes. And I was winning."_

_"The unusual trio."_

_"Precisely. Hey!"_

_"You agreed with me."_

_"Yeah, before I realised you were making fun of me."_

_"Enough. I want to hear what he's got."_

"Ron, shall we?"

Harry stood, waiting for the other boy to follow his lead.

Ron was staring into space in the direction of the chess set.

"Give him time Harry." Hermione said. "We're all in shock."

There was a ripple of agreement around them.

"While you wait, I want to talk to you." The girl said before adding more firmly. "In private."

_"You're right. She's on to us."_

Harry gulped. _"I don't look forward to this."_

.

AN: For anyone who hasn't read A New Path and needs an explanation for some of the above. Harry and Voldie can see through each other's eyes and even talk to one another in their heads. Voldie has a lot better control than Harry and keeps pestering him at random times, much to Harry's annoyance.

edit 6/12/13: added the word 'diagonal' because apparently my meaning wasn't clear enough


End file.
